This invention relates to a clamp made of a relatively hard, but resilient plastic material for holding elongated objects of circular cross-section and of varying diameter to a supporting structure, such as cables, cable harnesses, hoses and the like. More particularly, the clamp includes a circular member that extends around the outside of the cable or the like and a plurality of resilient holding fingers that extend outwardly from both sides of the member along the length of the cable and inwardly toward the center of the clamp to center and hold the cable within in the clamp.
Prior art clamps of this type are shown, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2807119 (Aug. 23, 1979) or British Pat. No. 2014644B, particularly in FIGS. 12-15 of each patent. In these clamps the holding fingers extend radially inward from the inside of the circular wall of the clamp and then slant alternately to either side to hold the cable within the clamp. A disadvantage of this design is that the holding fingers can only be opened up a limited distance and, as a consequence, the full inside area of the circular clamping member cannot be used, thus limiting the range of cable diameters that can be used with the clamp.